


All The Queen’s Men

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, I don’t know what to tag this, One Shot, Queen!Camilla, Rarepair O’Clock, Walhart is Smitten But Isn’t Good At Expressing Himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Walhart, famed conquerer of Valm, makes an uninvited visit to NohrHe meets quite the woman when he does.





	All The Queen’s Men

**Author's Note:**

> Another weird FE ship ahoy!
> 
> Out of all the weird pairings I’ve cooked up, this is the...least unlikely (which still isn’t that likely, but alas)
> 
> This has very little to do with them being an actual couple, but that’s for later

On a otherwise understandingly boring day, with nary an announcement beforehand, a small cavalcade of knights marched slowly through the bustling pathways of the new Nohr, their crimson armor only matched by the demonic-looking weapons they wielded. At the front rode Walhart, a conqueror by any measure, who heard of a new regime taking the place of the vapid and decrepit man Garon (at least, in the eyes of The Conquerer), and planned to intercept them before anyone gave off any negative news regarding his warmongering ways. The citizens watching in confusion were gently goaded away if they attempted to catch a closer look, with rather burly guardsmen riding beside Walhart to circumvent any possible ambushes.

In the palace, Queen Camilla sat happily, idly listening to a musician she favored play some form of peaceful melody, unaware of her impromptu visitor. She wasn’t Queen for long, but the people already support her fully (something that Walhart has yet to truly accomplish). Interrupting the serene atmosphere, a random shopkeeper ran haphazardly into Camilla’s throne room, his beard noticeable over the well-shaven soldiers in the castle.

“Lady Camilla! There’s a band of marauders outside! They wish to speak with you personally! Please, help us before they start getting testy!” 

Camilla didn’t respond directly, only giving the man a confused glare, before returning to her more loving “default” visage

“Worry not, Sir. I shall speak to them posthaste, perhaps they’re friendly.”

Despite the nonverbal protests of her retainers beside her, Camilla firmly grasped her staff, Sanngridr, and began nonchalantly waltzing towards the exit.

—

“I HAVE LITTLE TIME FOR IDIOCY, I ORDERED YOU WORMS TO FETCH YOUR NEW KING, NOT PRATTLE ABOUT LIKE CHILDREN!” Walhart barked, his stern gaze turning angered very quickly. What he didn’t expect, however, was that the “King” was making their way right towards him.

“I do believe you mean me, dear?” Camilla joked, catching the imposing warlord slightly off guard, as her footpath ended up with her facing the backs of the intruders. Walhart kept his composure, ordering his mount to circle around, which it did without question. Once he was stable, he reacted a bit off-put by the lavender woman before him

“You there. Are you the bride of the new Nohrian King?”

Camilla simply giggled, her breathy voice attracting the attention of Walhart’s men

“I am the Queen of Nohr, as chosen by the people. Pleasure to meet you mister...”

Walhart cleared his throat, raising his axe slightly

“I am Walhart, the Conqueror, in the flesh.”

“Walhart...what a nice name...” 

He recoiled again, slightly confused by her lax attitude towards someone she’s SURELY heard of before (at least a little...right?)

“I seek an audience with you, if you are not deceiving me...”

Despite his reputation to calmly subjugate and do with others as he sees fit (as worthy an image as possible for someone like him), he had an...negative track record with those of the female persuasion, and having a buxom lady who is so brash and uncaring about his presence shook him slightly, but only internally (outwardly, he sat as tall as ever).

“I wouldn’t even think of lying to anyone, you have my solemn vow.”

“For whatever that may or may not be worth.” He sounded unmoved, but kept his guard up

Camilla trotted closer, her rather exposed mammaries jostling slightly in their cloth prison. Once she was near Walhart, she calmly raised her gloved hand towards him.

“Now, now Mister Walhart, if we must discuss politics, it should be within the private confines of my Castle. If you do come along, do leave your little friends here, I don’t wish to have a crowd.” She stated, almost coldly. Walhart didn’t retort, instead silently motioning his guards to stay put.

“Come, I can have tea prepared posthaste...” Camilla motioned for the Emperor to follow her, which he passively did. Of all people to stand up for themselves to him, it’s the dainty-looking woman in an exposing “robe”, but he knew not the metaphorical method to her metaphorical madness.

—

Camilla held up her end of the bargain. As soon as Walhart caught up with her after leaving his mount at the stable, a servant was already prepared with tea, which he gruffly declined. Camilla herself was seated on some kind of decorated table, set up for diplomatic relations with its fancy drapes and candles and etcetera. Walhart was bred and raised for nothing but war and conquest, so this whole “diplomacy” schtick was not to his liking, but Queen Camilla had a certain level of backbone he found admirable, so he played along. With his massive red armor, seating himself at the table was awkward at first, but another servant quickly replaced his seat with one meant for...larger persons. Mentally, he added “Well trained servants” to the lists of positive traits for Camilla and Nohr in general.

“Mister Walhart...I didn’t wish to cause a scene...but I know all about you...”

He imagines she knows admitting this will only stroke his ego, but alas.

“I see...how much have you heard?” He almost whispers, his gruff voice scratching from misuse

“I understand you both tried to kill...and then inevitably cooperate with Exalt Chrom. That seems quite unbecoming for a “ruthless conquerer”...” she smirked, (the witch).

“I did what was best for my rule. Chrom eventually allowed me to make haste to the Outrealms...and I prospered.”

“Well, I personally think I could use someone like you on my side, and to that end I’d like to propose an...interesting idea...” her smile never shifted, almost turning into some demonically twisted Cheshire grin. Without waiting, she continued

“I wish to create a...particular relation with you and your empire...or whatever’s left of it...” she joked, passing right over her earlier comment

Walhart nearly broke character, but he relented. 

“You mean an alliance, correct?”

Camilla stood, her robe’s drooping slightly.

“...My father Garon, despite his faults, had a dream for his kingdom. It was for me...or my brother...to continue the “true” Nohrian empire into the far future. Unfortunately for me, I am not becoming any younger, and there is plenty more to do than I alone can handle...”

Walhart stood, probably to not be the odd one out in all honesty.

“May I ask for a clarification, Queen Camilla?”

“After my dear brother Corrin left to assist Hoshido, my retainers, excluding Beruka, left to live their own lives away from war and sadness, and I do not blame them. My wish for you in particular is to gain a rather powerful companion to replace at least one of my previous allies...”

“I understand your...viewpoint. But if you ARE suggesting what I think you are...you are not the first woman to attempt to beguile me...”

“I am no mere woman. I am the Queen of Nohr...”

Walhart lightly rolled his eyes, before adjusting his armor.

“Despite my better judgement, I accept most of your proposal, Camilla. I am willing to assist in Nohrian affairs...but I do so on my own terms. As of this moment, I shall return to my home and take everything vital...my men shall do the same. All non-necessary items will be destroyed as to save travel time. When I complete this task, I shall arrive with all of my able-bodied soldiers, and we will request a space in your garrison for each of them. I am to assume I should come back to this very Castle?”

Camilla smiled brightly, her wavy hair flowing gently in the breeze

“Indeed, Walhart. I shall have a nice and warm room all set for you whenever you do...”

From conquering Valm, to ruling the Outrealms, to allowing himself to work for a rather wicked (in the nicest way) Queen...Walhart’s path has been long...but it’s nowhere near over

He’ll make sure of it.


End file.
